


Endgame (rewritten)

by d3rp_m4r10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, any other marvel character i completely forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3rp_m4r10/pseuds/d3rp_m4r10
Summary: I went to go see endgame on my birthday last year and yeah it was ok in my opinion but like i wanna make my own version of it cause like im bored and I want to have like something fun to do to escape from like college responsibilities.
Kudos: 1





	Endgame (rewritten)

ext. Barton home - day  


Clint was like in his house in the middle of nowhere. Hes sort of soft whisper talking to his wife across their little picnic table.

"So your not against the idea of femdom pegging mommy play?"  
Laura nods with a grin.  
"And you wouldnt mind role playing as Natas- Black Widow?"  
"Don't push it Clint."  
" I'll take what i can get!! Man im gonna cum so hard!!"

He gets up walks to the other side and kisses her on the head. he looks at Laura staring at a mortified Lila across the table.

"Oh shit..." clint tries frantically to distract her.  
" Um wanna practice archery sweetie?”  
she walks away to go inside the house so she can um idk play Mario 64 ds. The rest of the kids follow her cause they over heard them too. 

Clint and Laura realize they’re the only ones outside and look at each other smugly.

Laura makes him get on all fours on the table and gets her palpating gloves and starts fingering his butthole.

“Oh God Laura...” he moans as she felt around in his colon. She started putting in two fingers and thrusting them slow but hard against his prostate. “Fuck I need more...” she puts three in then a few seconds later 4 Then eventually she puts all her fingers in. His eyes roll to the back of his head. “Mmmfh...Oh fuckkkk...” She put her whole hand in as quick as possible. Clint tears up from the sudden movement but gets used to it. Laura giggles and smacks his ass with her free hand. She pushes her hand deeper inside him and he whimpers. “ L-lauraaa... ahhh!!” She then puts her arm all the way up his ass. She starts moving it in and out fast. Clint suddenly cums all over the table. He feels Laura’s arm get smaller? But still feels the glove inside him. He turns around and sees nothing buts ashes floating away.

"Oh fucking shit."

EPIC MARVEL ENDGAME INTRO YES I KNOW HAWKEYES FAMILY IS LITTERALLY ASHES NOW BUT THEY SHOULDVE DONE THE SCENE AFTER THE EPIC THEME SONG DOOOOOO DDDDDDDDDD DOOOOO DOOOOOOOO DOOOOOOOOOO DOOOOOOO DOOOO DOOOO DOOO DOOOOOOOOOO DOOO DOOOOO DOOOO

ext. space- night

Tony Stark and Nebula are playing table football. Nebula hits her little paper right into Tony's eye... Nebula just watches as he stumbles to his iron man helmet. He hits a switch on it and it starts recording. 

"Hey ... um.. so.. i think this um..." he scratched the back of his neck and looks around the ship. “I’m running out of oxygen on this ship and um...”

nebula stares at him and tony sees her. “Um do you think you can stop staring at me?” She keeps looking for a second then looks away.

" This thing on? Hey, Ms. Potts. If you find this recording, don’t post it on social media. It’s going to be a real tearjerker. " Tony looks out the window next to him while he’s recording and sighs. He thinks to himself for a second. 

“ William Shatner was trying to get into contact with me about snorting coke... I’m not sure if that was a dream or not but if I die and it was real tell him to fuck right off...”

“I’m sorry if I say anything really weird in the recording. I think it’s the fact I haven’t slept For days, the lack of oxygen going to my head, having existential terror of staring into the literal void of space that’s going to my head and making head go on auto pilot with what comes out of my mouth.”

Tony lays on the ground and tries not to look into space. He stares at the ceiling. “Did u know that I drank my own piss... and maybe nebulas...”

He stopped the recording and walked over to the the captains seat of the shuttle. He stared into the universe until a bright light came into view. He tried to cover it but it was to bright. He finally looked closer and saw Captain Marvel looking at him. She just looked at him, and he looked at her. She mooned him, flipped him off and flew away. Tony just ignored it and just kept staring into space when all of a sudden he sees a man. ITS SILVER MOTHER FUCKING SURFER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tony doesn’t recognize him tho cause he’s a iucking fdiot. So Silver surfer starts pushing his ship all the way back to earth. 

**Author's Note:**

> So like um yea 🦖


End file.
